Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games
by book-reader233
Summary: When Amy is cleaning the boy's room, she coes across a picture of Sonic winning a gold medal in the Olympic Games in China. She has a flashback of the Olympic Games. Rated T for mild violence.
1. The Olympic Games

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I spent an entire night writing this story. So please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Olympic Games

Amy's POV

Ughhh! Why don't the boys ever clean up their rooms! I, Blaze and Rouge are always the ones who have to do it for them!

And today, I have to do it myself, because Blaze has left the country to attend some very important meeting with some other people, well at least that's what she told me. She could probably be flying to Las Vegas and gamble and come home two weeks later telling us we each need to pay seven-thousand dollars (Again!)

Rouge on the other hand has gone to do a special mission with Shadow. They both work in G.U.N. She'll be back by tonight. So for now, I'm the only one in the house tidying the boy's room which I have no idea why I agreed to do so.

While I was tidying the cupboard, I saw a picture of Sonic standing on a podium receiving a gold medal. That seemed a little familiar; I just can't seem to remember when it happened.

I took the picture to my room (because I can't seem to stand the boy's room), and I did some thinking. Suddenly, like as if light bulb lit in my head, I remembered. It took place two years ago in the Olympic Games in China.

I cannot believe I didn't know that was Sonic getting a gold medal for completing the 4000m first. That event took place on the second last day of the Olympic Games, or was it the last day?

Never mind, so as I was thinking, I remembered the Olympic Games. How we each won gold medals, how I crushed Peach in the Aquatics events, how the Mario team won because they had more gold medals while we had more medals, just thinking about us losing the Olympic Games makes me sick.

Anyway, I still remembered the very day the event took place. It happened it our house two years ago…

(Very long flashback)

Sonic's POV

"WHAT!" we all screamed.

The two-tailed fox who happened to be standing in the living room said, "I said, that the Olympic Games that will be held in China this year. More importantly, our team has been chosen to take part in the Olympic Games against Team Mario. Apparently, Team Mario decided to sign us up for the Games. They are already in China, waiting for the Olympic Games to start, which would be like two weeks from today. Do not scream right in front my face, I nearly became deaf!"

All of us were shocked; Team Mario actually signed us up without even telling us about it.

"I'm not sure if I could go…" I said.

"Me too, "Blaze said.

"Me three," Amy said.

"This isn't really the right time to joke Amy," Rouge muttered under her breath.

I couldn't agree more with Amy and Blaze. And neither could anyone else, we all have a packed schedule for the week. Well, except for Tails.

"By the way, did I also forget to mention that the team that wins will be able to bring home the Olympic trophy? Do not shout!" Tails told us.

The minute the words "Olympic trophy" came out, everyone's jaw dropped. The Olympic trophy is the rarest trophy in the world. It is only given out during the Olympics. Our team has one, Mario's team has one, and one of us might win another one.

"You know what? Let's forget about what we planned for the weekend. Why not we leave tonight?" Knuckles suggested.

"Well we could buy tickets for the flight to China tomorrow. After all, the distance from our house to the airport is…well we can teleport there using the Chaos emeralds." Shadow said, really wanting the urge to kick Wario's butt.

"Ok then so it's settled," I said.

So here was the plan: I, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Rouge, Charmy, Cream and Vanilla will be leaving tomorrow. Blaze and Silver decided that they would leave the next week which was the week before the Olympic Games. Vanilla will be going there to cheer us on, watch the Olympic Games, go shopping around China and doing some other stuff with Cream and Amy. Cream's going…well because she's one of the referees.

And boy is she good at being one. During the Olympic Games last year, in the Long Jump event, Daisy and Peach both jumped a pretty good distance. However, the bad news was, part of their legs had already passed the line when they jumped. No one could see it, not even us. But thanks to Cream's sharp and accurate eyesight, she managed to see that the two princesses had made a foul. And they got eliminated, which was good because otherwise I wouldn't have won the gold medal.

So for the rest of the night, after dinner, we all spent a long time packing. Well actually all of us took a short time packing. It was Vanilla and Amy who took forever!

Well, I can't blame Vanilla, I mean she's Cream's mother she has to bring lots of stuff, and we're okay with that. It's Amy whom we're not okay with.

She packs her suitcase with a whole bunch of stuff, a quarter of which are the things that she uses to make me fall in love with her. But till now it still hasn't work.

A few hours later, everyone, except for me, was asleep. I was not only excited but also worried. I may be good in the track events, but when it comes to the aquatic events, let's just say as Shadow puts it, I suck. Unable to fall asleep, I decided to go down to the living room to get myself something to drink. When I got to the kitchen, I realized that there were no longer any drinks there.

Oh yeah, Silver stole all of them and hid them inside the secret compartment area in his room which nobody knows about except for me.

I decided to go back to my room. As I was making my way up the stairs, I caught a glimpse of the Olympic trophy we had won two years ago. I remembered those days, how we all won all the medals, how we defeated Team Mario, all this restored my confidence and I was finally able to get some sleep.

So what do you think of the first chapter? If you to know what happened next, please review! And I will promise I'll post the second chapter soon.


	2. Going to China

Just a reminder to everyone, everything that happens in all the chapters will be in Amy's flashback. Amy's flashback will end when the Olympic Games end and when they all return to their world which would be many chapters later.

Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! =)

Chapter 2: Going to China

Amy's POV

"WAKE UP KNUCKLEHEAD!" I screamed for the fifth time. Seriously, how long it take for Knuckles to wake up?

"OK! I'm awake! Quit your screaming!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Wow, there sure has been lots of screaming in here for 2 days. Yesterday, we all screamed when we heard we were going to take part in the Olympic Games, today, Amy's screamed so loudly I bet even would leave her alone," Blaze pointed out, finally understanding why Sonic finds me so annoying.

5 minutes later…

We were all outside our house, ready to teleport to the airport by using the Chaos emeralds. Well, except for Silver and Blaze.

"Blaze, Silver, while we're gone take care of the house for us. If anyone asks for us, tell us we left the country. Oh, and please, try not to destroy our house. It costs us fifty thousand dollars," Vanilla reminded Blaze and Silver.

"Got it!" they replied together.

"Ok, the Chaos emeralds are ready. Let's stop wasting our time and teleport to airport now. Is everyone ready?" Shadow asked, not wanting to get kicked by Sonic again because Tails wasn't ready and he leaves him alone and Tails nearly gets killed by Eggman.

"Ready!" replied Tails.

"Me too!" replied Cream cheerfully.

"Me three," I said.

"Seriously, can we please stop saying that? I getting sick and tired of those two words," Rouge said in disgust.

"Chaos control!"

And in the blink of an eye, we were all being teleported to the airport.

But not before I yelled out to Blaze and Silver, "I'll see you guys in China! Take care! Bye!"

"BYE!" I heard Blaze call out to me.

40 minutes later…

We were all on the plane heading for China. We were all sitting in the front rows. On the first row were Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. I can't blame them for sitting with each other; after all they're like brothers. Me, Cream and Vanilla were sitting in the second row. Vector, Espio and Charmy were sitting in the third row. After all, they are team Chaotix. (I think). Shadow was sitting all by himself in the fourth row, while Rouge was sitting in the fifth row, by herself.

I asked Rouge why she wanted to sit all by herself and she said "I prefer to be alone," If you think that's a lame excuse, wait till you hear Shadow's excuse. "People who work for G.U.N sit by themselves,"

I secretly wished I could sit with Sonic, not that I didn't want to sit with Cream. But I just can't help it. He looks so cool, how he saves for Eggman all the time, how he defeats every one of Eggman's minions, how he always says I'm the most annoying thing in the world…forget I ever said that!

6 hours later…

We had arrived in China. We took another 2 hours to get to our hotel by travelling on foot. When we got to our hotel, we entered the hotel lobby and we all slouched on to the chairs in the lobby, after all we were exhausted. Sonic decided to check us in, I decided to go with him.

When we got to the front desk, a young lady greeted us with a smile. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, we're checking in," I said. "Actually, we have a lot of friends with us," Sonic said, though I can see he really didn't one the lady to think we were a couple.

20 minutes later…

We had gotten our rooms. I, Rouge, Vanilla and Cream would stay in room 2019. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow would stay in room 2018 while Vector, Charmy and Espio would stay in room 2017. Again, I wished I could have been with Sonic.

Later that evening…

It was 7pm and we were all getting hungry. I called the others and suggested that we have dinner at the hotel restaurant at the first floor. Yep, the hotel has a restaurant. After all, it is very big and it has 30 floors. Anyway, we were all waiting for the elevator which was taking a very long time to come up, which was making Shadow very annoyed. "Seriously, how long does it actually take for an elevator to move? I am getting freaking hungry!" he yelled, forgetting that Cream and Charmy were here.

Vanilla and Vector quickly covered the children's ears and glared at Shadow.

"Hey look the lift's here," Tails said, relieve that there Shadow wasn't going to complain any more.

The lift doors open and I could make out five figures standing inside the lift. Suddenly, one of the figures moved and as it got closer and closer to me, I realized who it was.

The figure gasped when it saw me, and before anyone could stop us we both yelled at each other "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Meanwhile, back at Vanilla's house…

Blaze's POV

I sure hope the others made it to China in one piece; I wouldn't what them to get hurt.

Silver saw my worried expression and asked "Are you worried that Eggman might have some kind of a trap prepared for them?" I nodded. "Well, don't worry they've got each other, they'll be safe," "You're probably right," I agreed.

Silver went back to his room while I went out of the house; I really needed some fresh air. I went out of the house and I thought I heard a branch snap. I turned around and saw nothing. "Must be my imagination" I thought.

But what Blaze really didn't know was that there was really someone spying on her.

Who is that person spying on Blaze? Who are the five mysterious figures whom Amy saw in the elevator? Who was that figure which Amy yelled at? What is their relationship? Will the life of one of the sonic characters be in danger? Find out in the next chapter. =)


	3. Team Mario

A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting, anyway Chapter 3 is out! You might see a lot of POV's. Please read and review. And if you hate the Chapter, do not right a bad review.

Chapter 3: Team Mario

Amy's POV

Oh my god! I could not believe it. They were here and I was face to face with her. She was my all-time rival, she was whom I had always wished I could defeat, and she was PEACH! I think she had a last name called Monarchy I'm gonna guess? Oh who am I kidding nobody has a last name like that!

Peach's POV

I cannot believe it. It has been a year since we last encountered our last battle. After having not seen her for a year, she had to show up and make me sick.

Everyone else's POV

Oh dear…

Daisy's POV

I told Luigi "You know, they say two people show up in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think Amy and Peach showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time," I joked.

"NOT FUNNY!" Amy and Peach yelled in unison.

"Let's go guys," Peach said to us while dragging me away. Wow, when they say people tend to be stronger when they're furious, they weren't kidding.

Amy's POV

"Ok, let's just go to the restaurant and have dinner," I said particularly to no one.

3 hours later…

"I cannot believe she's here," I said for the umpteenth time.

Sonic, who was obviously very annoyed, told me, "Ok Amy, firstly, WE GET IT! We know you can't believe Peach is here, you don't have to say it for 3 hours straight! When are you going to stop? Secondly, what do you expect? If Team Mario was going to take part in the Olympic Games then she would too. What did you think? She was going to scream because she saw a rat in her bed and she screamed for an hour straight until all her hair came off and she'd be too ashamed to come?"

"Look, I'm just angry with her since she has more fans on her Facebook account. By the way, I'll stop complaining when Peach understands I wish she wasn't here," I said sternly.

"Well that was 2 hours and 59 minutes ago," Rouge replied.

"Well at least Peach won't be complaining," Tails told us.

"Think again…" I said with a mysterious tone.

In Peach and Daisy's room… (Yep, the two of them are roommates. After all, they are as close as sisters.)

Peach's POV

"Ok when I said I would be okay with us competing with Team Sonic, I was referring to everyone except for that pink annoying hedgehog!" I blurted out.

"Peach, would you please stop complaining, you promised you'd be able to tolerate her," Daisy reminded me.

"What, it's not like you're not mad at Blaze. If she had come here today with her teammates and not next week you would have yelled at her as well," I told her.

"What… ok fine. Maybe I would've screamed right in front of her face but I wouldn't, besides the last time I did it I ended having my legs burnt. Good thing I was standing next to the swimming pool." Daisy recalled.

I sighed. Guessing the Olympic Games is not gonna be as I had expected it. Oh well, there's just one thing left to do, and that's definitely not to jump off a cliff shouting "I am a fruit!" Instead, if Amy's going to be in the Olympic Games, then I'm going to have to show the whole world that I'm better than her. By hook or by crook, I am going to do better than Amy! Hmmm… this might be more fun than I thought.

"Earth to Peach," Daisy said while waving her hand in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Peach, I know that look. It's the think-of-something-horrible-to-do-to-Amy look," she pointed out.

"BYE!" I said while running out of the room.

Phew! That was a close call. Anyway, if I want to prove that I'm better than Amy, then I'm going to have to start training and stop shopping! Well ok, maybe I'll shop when I'm free.

So I came up with a schedule. And it goes like this…

6.30am to 7.30am: Wake up and have a healthy breakfast.

8.00am to 11.30am: Train in the Aquatics events.

12.00pm to 1.30pm: Lunch.

2.00pm to 4.00pm: Train in Athletics(Monday), Gymnastics (Tuesday), Skeet, Rowing and Archery (Wednesday), Table Tennis, Fencing (Thursday), Dream events (Friday)

4.30pm to 5.30pm: Train in Aquatics (again)

6.00pm to 9.00pm: Have dinner; hang out with my friends (which do not include Wario, Waluigi or Bowser).

9.30pm to 10.00pm: Have a nice warm shower.

10.10pm to 10.25pm: Write down how I think I faired today in my diary.

10.30pm: Sleep.

As long I stick to this schedule, I'm definitely bound to have an advantage.

Meanwhile, back in Sonic's room…

Sonic's POV

"Will you quit yelling? Can't you just calm down?" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THIS FOX PLACED A STINK BOMB INSIDE MY LUGGAGE?" Knuckles, who was furious, screamed back.

"Look, how many times do I have to say it? It was Shadow who place that stink bomb which is f****** disgusting in your luggage?" Tails yelled at the furious echidna who was becoming angrier by the moment.

"Tails, you know we don't use that word whether or not there are children in here," I reminded him.

Sigh… with Shadow and his continuous tendency of playing pranks on us, and Knuckles temper, and Tails always making the situation worse than it already was, this definitely going to be a trip I will never forget. I wonder how the others are doing…

Vector's POV

"Listen you two! I am worthy to be one of the athletes, and you guys aren't. So put a sock in it!" I demanded.

Ok someone officially needs to teach that crazy chameleon and that lousy bee that I am the strongest in our team.

"Well at least we still get to be the referees," Espio said.

"All right, we'll be able to see Vector acting like a fool in the track events," Charmy joked.

"That's it! You two asked for it and you're gonna deserve it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Yoshi's POV

"AHHHHH!" someone screamed.

Sounds like Vector giving Espio and Charmy the punishment of their lives, I thought. Oh well, not that I care.

Mario's POV

"Are you excited Luigi? The games start in two weeks time!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, I'm definitely prepared for the games. I wonder if the girls are. Well, Peach is obviously ready. I wonder if Daisy is?" he asked.

And somehow, I had to agree. Peach is definitely ready.

I hope we win this year, last time we lost real badly.

Here are the scores for the previous games

Team Sonic: 348 Gold medals, 249 Silver medals and 400 Bronze medals

Team Mario: 51 Gold medals, 151 Silver medals and 0 Bronze medals

We were supposed to have 52 Gold medals but Wario destroyed the Gold medal. It's a long story and I'd tell you what happened but this story is rated T not M.

Anyway, we are definitely going to do better this year. I just know it!

Back in Vanilla's house

Blaze's POV

"So, who was that?" Silver asked.

I put down the phone and answered his question. "It was Amy. Turns out she met Team Mario and when she saw Peach… you do not what to know what happened. It's just two weeks away from the Olympic Games and one week before we leave for China. Are you excited?"

"I sure am," then he told me "Anyway, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed now."

"Well then, so am I," I said.

"Good night Blaze."

Good night Silver."

Then I went to my room, turned off the lights, turned on the air-conditioner, and went to bed.

So, Team Sonic has once again come face to face with Team Mario. What other things will happen?


End file.
